poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Prince Vrak (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Return of Prince Vrak. One faithful day at Crystal Prep Academy. Dean Cadance: (smelling the air) What a wonderful day, Dean of the Year. So, She went to her office, Excellently. Shining Armor: (knocks on the door) Mind if I join you? Dean Cadance: Sure thing, Shining Armor. Come in. Shining Armor: So, How's it feel being Dean of the Year? Dean Cadance: It was great, Ever since the Friendship Games, Canterlot High gotten a lot better. Shining Armor: I'm just glad your happy with that reward. Dean Cadance: Thank you, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: Anytime. (begins to think) Cadance, There's something in my mind I needed to get off my chest. Dean Cadance: Oh, What is it? Shining Armor: Cadance, You've mean everything to me in life. (bends his knee and pops the question show her the diamond ring) Will you marry me? Dean Cadance: Yes, I will. Shining Armor: That's great. Meanwhile, The Mane 6, Spike and Sunset Shimmer were hanging out at Twilight's house. Sunset Shimmer: So Twilight, What is it you wanna tell us? Twilight Sparkle: You know, Shining Armor did say he had a surprise for us. Spike the Dog: Really, What is it? The door knocked. Twilight Sparkle: It must be him and Dean Cadance! Pinkie Pie: So, Let them in. Twilight opens the door. Shining Armor: Twily! Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor! (hugs her big brother) Good to see you, Big Bro. Shining Armor: Good to see you too, Little Sis. Dean Cadance: Are you girls ready to hear what our surprise is? Rarity: Why yes we are, Cadence, Please do tell. Dean Cadance: Me and Shining Armor are getting married! Twilight Sparkle: Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you and Cadance, Shining Armor! Shining Armor and Cadance laughed. Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah! Sunset Shimmer: So, When does the wedding start? Dean Cadance: Tomorrow afternoon. I'll bet the rest of our friends would like to come to the wedding. Spike the Dog: That will be great! Applejack: Now that's the kinda can-do spirit I'm lookin' for this here wedding! Let's do it, y'all! At the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon and Sombra has finally finished the resurrection. Nightmare Moon: Ha! Finished! Then, Vrak was back in his feet when he appears on his prince form. Prince Vrak: What.. What is this, I've been resurrected, How is this possible? Nightmare Moon: We made it possible, Prince Vrak. Prince Vrak: Who are you? Sombra: I am Sombra. Ruler of all darkness. Nightmare Moon: And I am Nightmare Moon. Queen of the night. I heard tell you wanted to gain power and distinction of the earth. Why don't we form an alliance? Prince Vrak: Sounds promising. The villains made a deal with Prince Vrak as they start their evil plan. Meanwhile, Dean Cadance begins to imagine a wonderful wedding she would have. Dean Cadance: Hmmm, I wonder what our wedding wold be like. Maybe it'll be a big one. Then, Twilight had an idea to make it happen. Later, She and her friends prepared for tomorrow's big wedding. Rarity: So, Twilight, What's that plan? Twilight Sparkle: We have to get everything ready for Shining Armor and Dean Cadance's wedding. Applejack: Whatever you need, Sugarcube, We'll help you get it. Rainbow Dash: You name it, We'll play it. Soon, Rarity made a wedding dress and shoes for Dean Cadance. Rarity: It's finished. Dean Cadance: Wow, Rarity. You out done yourself, It's beautiful. Rarity: It was Twilight's idea. Twilight Sparkle: I can hardly wait to gain a new sister. Dean Cadance: Neither can I, Twilight. Cadance hugged her own In-Law to be. Applejack made a checklist as she make the treats while Pinkie Pie bake the wedding cake. Applejack: Ice sculpture, Check. Applejack goes to a cake store for some treats. Pinkie Pie: Okay, Which one should I bake for a wedding cake? She finally picked the perfect wedding cake to bake. Applejack: Cake, Check. Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Pie to Twilight, Pinkie Pie to Twilight, Do you read me, Over? Twilight Sparkle: Loud and clear, Pinkie. How's the cake coming? Pinkie Pie: I'm just about to make the cake already. Twilight Sparkle: Very good, Pinkie. Keep it coming, Over and out. Fluttershy was in charge on blowing some balloons. Fluttershy: You got the balloons, Spike? Spike the Dog: (playing with ) "I do, do you"? Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225